


Riddle of the Giant

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Gift Poem, Poetry, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-04-09
Updated: 1993-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writ at her Highness Talitha's command, on the occasion of bestowing the Princess' Order of Grace upon Clavell (now known as Uther Schiemann der Hunt) at Mists Spring Banquet.</p></blockquote>





	Riddle of the Giant

Who is this  
That roses gives to lordless maids  
And ladies blessed with virtues more than youth  
That they might have delight for very joy?

And who is this  
That bright Talitha symbol stands  
For his own lady, hindered on her way,  
And counts the honor equal both bestow?

And who is this  
So strong that day upon the field,  
So fervor-filled and valiant in his skill  
That crowned heads alone could cause his fall?

It is Clavell, called von der Lowe  
And giant both in courtesy and courage  
Held here forth as pattern of high grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Writ at her Highness Talitha's command, on the occasion of bestowing the Princess' Order of Grace upon Clavell (now known as Uther Schiemann der Hunt) at Mists Spring Banquet.


End file.
